diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mothership (Tank)
:For the gamemode, see Mothership. :Please do not repeat what has already been stated. is a large tank that only appears in the Mothership game mode. In this game mode, the win condition is to destroy the enemy's Mothership, so Motherships play a great role in there. The Mothership is a playable entity, and players in one match take turns controlling it. Design The Mothership has a huge circular body and 16 short barrel that shoots small triangles and can be controlled with - same as the Overseer, Overlord and Necromancer acts. It is slightly larger than a Dominator Turret and Alpha Pentagon, as it has an extra 5-7 squares radius. The shape of it is a hexadecagon (a 16 sided shape). Stats A Mothership has fully maxed stats of each aspect. It spawns at Level 140, and does not level up further, which makes farming pointless, or even counterproductive. It has 7000 hitpoints, which is equivalent to your leaderboard stats. However, its Movement Speed is slower than the slowest Octo Tank, probably due to its weight. The Mothership can control Guardians like regular drones. These minions have double/triple the penetration of a max Penetration Hybrid bullet, with the same Bullet Damage, Speed, and Reload. The Mothership regenerates at twice the speed of regular maxed Regeneration tanks, and reloads about as fast as a raw (not upgraded) Machine Gun. When you start off as the Mothership, all your upgrades are maxed, except for Health Regen, which has only 1 skill point put in. Technical The Mothership uses Drones for its main weapon. The Drones look like Guardians, and are produced with Mothership's barrels. A Mothership can have up to about 30 Drones and Guardians (half and half), but only Drones are controllable. The right click function works like a summoning tank, but remains somewhat pointless unless against widespread targets. Pushing a Mothership with a Lvl 45 Booster with maximum Speed and Reload moves it by a fraction of an inch. Players can hide in the center of the Mothership, much like the Dominator Turret, but will constantly get pushed out. Doing so has little purpose, because high Bullet Penetration bullets will still hurt you. A Mothership is first controlled by a player who enters at the time the game was started. He gets to play for a period of time, and is then switched to a different and incoming player. This goes on until the Mothership is destroyed. If you can't see any of the Motherships on the screen, an arrow will appear, showing you the direction of the Mothership every where it goes. Motherships have a FOV (field of view) about the range of a Ranger's FOV. Arena Closers will always go for the Mothership first. The Motherships lasts for a short period of time after being attacked. (On average 30 seconds after the arena closes) Control Any player in the arena has the ability to control the Mothership. The first two people in the Mothership match gain control of the Motherships, and everybody else that joins server as the army (regular players). Each person that was granted the role of the Mothership is given two minutes to play around with it, hopefully in that time kill the enemy Mothership, in order to prevent people to stop the game from going on (e.g. hiding in a corner). When you gain control of the Mothership, you become a gigantic tank with about twenty-four drone-spitting barrels around it. Because of its size, it is very slow, and if the enemy Mothership is a great distance away from you, it is unlikely that you won't get to the enemy Mothership in two minutes. When a person's time is up with the Mothership, the Mothership role is open on anyone who is currently joining a Mothership game, and the person in question respawns as a part of the army. If you happen to die or enter the server, and you rejoin when the Mothership player's time is up, you will become the Mothership. Strategy * Strong Against: Every playable tank, Rival Mothership * Weak Against: Arena Closers, teams of level 45 tanks, Rival Mothership's Guardians This is the strongest tank in the game who could beat any tank in 1 vs 1(even if the opponent has maxed out Movement Speed and Reload). Your goal with/as the Mothership is to destroy the enemy Mothership. Although your team spawns by you, you shouldn't attack the enemy Mothership on your own, as everyone who can support you would be around levels 1 - 5. You should wait until some of your team's level 30 - 45 tanks join you. As a Mothership, running into the rival Mothership does pulses of high damage (1/6 of max HP on average), as well as insta-killing every tank that runs into you. Against You can't archive anything against the enemy Mothership on your own. Get a team of around 5 - 10 tier 2 or 3 tanks, and get friendly Mothership to come with you. Because the Motherships's Guardians and Drones can't target you all, you can try to take it down while your team's Mothership is covering you. Avoiding Arena Closers When you or your team destroys the enemy Mothership, the Arena Closers will come and close the match. Unfortunately, as big as the Mothership is, it cannot survive the Arena Closers, although you can dodge them for a good 30 seconds before they take you down, as the slow movement speed is a considerable disability. It is possible to avoid Arena Closers for a short period of time, as cramming yourself in the corner prevents from flanking and saves you about one or two seconds more of survival time. Guardians/Drones cannot kill an Arena Closer but can damage one, and ramming into one will kill you before you can kill it. This hints that the new updated (post-Domination) Arena Closers have more health and insane damage. Trivia * Sometimes a yellow Mothership arrow will appear in the Mothership game mode. ** Following the yellow Mothership arrow will lead to the arrow disappearing or moving, leading to it being dubbed "Ghost Ship" by some fans. * It is unknown what the Mothership's tier is, but if a normal tank were to be at level 140, it's tier would be 9. * If opposite teams' Motherships crash together, sometimes they may die together, glitching the game. However, the game will state that blue has won the game. * The Mothership's HP represents its score on the leaderboard. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Mothership